Oh Crap
by tyrant117
Summary: Cliché…We all know that getting sucked into a video game is never good right? Yeah it's even worse when you're cosplaying as characters from said videogame. Welcome to our Resident Evil nightmare. Slight Crack. No pairings. Swearing, obsessive fangirls,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi Everybody! I'm tyrant117 but you'll know me as Ai this whole time. Wow this is my first story and it's already [censored]ed up. Anyways I'm one of the characters and so are a few other friends who helped my hatch this brilliant plan. Reason? We're cosplaying as these characters for Colossal-con this year. Anyways ONWARD! Btw yes I own Capcom and Resident Evil *RANDOM NINJA!* Oh god! Copyright Ninja! OK I'M SORRY I OWN NOTHING!**

In the beginning there were four friends. Ai their fearless leader stood examining his costume in a mirror. The convention was a few hours away and this year he was going. But they decided on one last round of Resident Evil 5 before leaving. It was almost to the end. So they could finish it right? Yeah sure…

"Come on Ai. Let's go kill Wesker!" Liz his…companion called from the couch patting the seat next to her controller firmly in her hands. Jake turned his glasses clad head from the chair at the computer to her. "You know Sheva that's not very nice." He pouted. He still remained the only one not in full costume. Instead only wearing sunglasses a dark blue sleeveless shirt and jeans. "Yeah yeah whatever." She retorted waving him away. "Go dress out Jake."

"I will when Sarah gets out of the bathroom!" he shouted only to be silenced but what sounded like a shoe connecting with the wall. They laughed. Ai turned the Xbox on and began stroking it lovingly. "Hello gorgeous…" he smiled flipping through the menu. "Ai…Creepy." Jake said walking in front of him a bag of chips in his hand plopping down onto a beanbag on the floor. The mysterious Sarah emerged from the bathroom wearing her full body suit. The boys gawked their jaws falling down to the floor. Liz frowned at her boyfriend and turned his head back to the T.V herself. "Eyes forward Mr. Redfield."

"Ain't nobody doing nuthin'."

~~ Epic Time Skip. ~~

Ai and Liz both pressed the correct buttons sending the rockets into Wesker's head. Jake being the dufus that he is began his melodrama. (now in costume) "Oh! I am spent! Goodbye cruel world!" he moans flailing around before finally sinking into the floor and kicking the Xbox involuntarily with his booted foot. A blinding white flashed and suddenly they were all being pulled from their seats.

"OHHHHHHHH SSSSHHHIIIITTT!" Was the last thing out of their mouths.

**Yes I apologize for this but I am currently in class where I am no supposed to be writing fanfictions. Ciao Ciao…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome

_**Hello people **__**J**__** Thanks for the reviews. Guarantee this chapter will be longer so enjoy **_

_**A/N: I don't own yadda yadda Capcom blah whatever you know what I meant**_

~APOV~

What the hell happened? Last thing I remembered was Jake kicking the—Oh dear God no… I opened my eyes. My vision was fuzzy but I could make out the crude shapes of houses a few hundred yards away. This definitely was not our house…This looked an awful lot like—

"Ai you okay?"

My head snapped to the side and I locked eyes with Sarah. I nodded. "Where are the others?" I asked holding my head. "Liz is over there and I can't find Jake…"

"Up here…" We both looked up at Jake caught in the tree above me by his trench coat. "Can you get me down? This is degrading…" I tried to hold back the urge to laugh at him as I climbed. "Hang on buddy…" I paused and double over in laughter as I realized what I had just said. Jake rolled his eyes and groaned. I managed to free him and thankfully he wasn't far away from the ground so the drop was painless. Again I kept looking around at our new surroundings. I read a lot of fan fictions about people kicking games and being sucked into them but they were just stories weren't they?..."Ai? You okay bud?" Jake called pulling his glasses out of the dirt and dusting them off. "Yeah. This is a dream right?" I asked.

"Yeah if we're all dreaming the same dream…It looks an awful lot like Kijuju huh?"

We nodded and began to walk over to where Liz was sitting in the shade. She smiled crookedly at us. We decided to walk towards the sounds of cars in the distance hoping to find some civilization. Thankfully it wasn't all desert. I noticed a Jeep pulling up to the gate. "Hey," I called. "You don't think that's—"I was cut off when the guy I was currently dressed as stepped out of the drivers side. "Maybe he can help us!" I said fist pumping.

"Yeah so you're just going to walk over to a guy who has no idea why you're dressed as him and ask for help?" Jake said sarcastically crossing his arms.

"Better than the guy dressed as his worst enemy…" I retorted.

Jake looked away but I could see a faint blush creeping up his face. And with that I began to walk towards Chris. "Um hi there…" I waved standing next to him. He was much taller than he looked in the game. At first he didn't see me so I did what every smart person would do. I poked his arm…He looked down at me. "Hi…um my name is Ai…or well that's what my friends call me and…um well you're Chris right?" He looked at me as if I were completely insane. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked pulling at my sleeve. I guess he'd never seen a cosplayer before.

"Well it's…kinda a long story. See my friends and I were heading to a convention and well we got…detoured. And we need to get back." I lied a little conveniently leaving out the whole "you're-aren't-a-real-person-and-I-got-sucked-into-a-video-game" speech. He nodded. Wait…He believes me? AWESOME! I smiled then turned and began to wave my friends over. But they were pointing behind me. At what?

~~Other POV (outside) ~~

Jake, Sarah, and Liz happened to be pointing at the fact that Chris was now holding a tazer extremely close to the teen. But of course the idiot didn't turn around fast enough and was swiftly tazed in the side. Twitching heavily then promptly dropping to the ground drooling. The others only watched. Liz ran out to her boyfriend only succeeding in scaring the hell out of Sheva who promptly threw her to the ground. Jake and Sarah both looked at each other as if to say:

'You goin' out there?' (Jake)

'…Nope' (Sarah)

"What the hell?" Liz yelled sweeping her leg and tripping Sheva. "We aren't here to hurt you. Calm down crazy woman! And you!" she pointed a finger at Chris "stop tazing my boyfriend you over grown jerk." Both characters calmed down for a moment before Chris finally caught sight of Jake who was still dressed as Wesker contacts and all. He backed away slowly and suddenly decided using his parkour skills would probably be a good idea right now. He completely left his little sister standing there and ran up the wall he was just standing next to leaving her to speak with the dust cloud shaped like him. He would never admit it but this RE 5 Chris scared him shitless with his big meaty arms. But he was lucky because this Chris got distracted by Ai trying to get up. "Listen big guy." Ai said shakily standing with help. "It would help if you just listen to the whole story and stop trying to chase my friend cause trust me…you're aren't going to catch him."

"Start talking…"

Ai told him everything. Even the fact that he was a videogame character. And never once did he interrupt. "So let me get this straight?" Chris finally started after listening to the whole story. "I'm a character in a video game that you were playing on your way to an Anime Convention which you were dressing as me to go to right?" Ai and the rest nodded "And the Wesker look alike up there kicked your video game and you all go transported here?"

"That's right…"

"You must have tazed him harder than you thought…" Sheva finally piped in smiling and giggling to herself.

"Yeah no kidding."

Ai pouted. "Well are you gonna help us or not?" Chris sighed and looked over at his new partner who shrugged then nodded. "You can come along…As long as you don't get yourselves in trouble." She said. "Thank you. Not can you wait just a second while I try to convince my friend to get off the—" There was a loud crack then the sound of a body falling to the ground and cursing several times. "Never mind the roof did it for you." Sarah laughed. The rubble spoke. "Shut up Sarah!"

_**That's it for now people this will all make since in time **__**J**__** I promise lol Later**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Public Assembly

_**Helloo everyone! I'm back…actually this is ghost117. I'm the other half of this pair. This is my chapter…well my half a chapter that was the deal. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**_

It was an odd group to see walking down the dusty roads of Kijuju. Two Agents who were at the moment trying to carry out their mission without knowing what lie ahead and four teenagers who knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. They walked along trying not to scare the hell out of each other to the "butcher shop". Sarah noticed the rotting carcass of something lying on its side and started to make gagging noises before throwing up the remainder of the chips she had eaten on her brother's shoe. He reeled back in disgust. "Bloody Hell!" He screamed "That is just disgusting Sarah!"

"Well I'm sorry but that smell is horrible."

"So I've noticed!"

"Guys SHUDDUP!" Ai yelled back."Do you want to warn every B.O.W that we're here?"

Jake glared at his little sister before shaking the rest of her vomit away from him. The stepped into the shop and were greeted but the butcher a stocky man dressed plainly in a white shirt, a vest, some cloth pants, sandals, and a wrap around his face. He grunted at them then motioned for them to follow him. "Any idea what's happening here?" Chris asked.

"No. But the people around here certainly have been acting strangely. " Fisher said setting a case on a table next to him. "I was not expecting extras. Who are they?"

"Lost…" Liz said glancing innocently away and fiddling with the handgun to her left. The rest eyed various weapons . As Jake picked up a magnum he looked at his sister who did the same. "Do you even know how to shoot a gun?"

"Of course. If something comes at me I just pull the trigger till it goes away…"

They snickered as Jake gave his trademark "I'm-thinking-about-killing-something" grin. He slapped in a clip and took an extra before they all left through to back exit. Slowly walking down the back streets everyone was silent. That is except Ai who was humming a song to himself. That got Liz to start, then Sarah and lastly Jake to whistle shrilly. "For the love of god stop it!" Chris yelled out in frustration. The teens snickered. "Hold up." Jake stopped thoughtfully. "Question…" Ai turned around from the front of the group with his dark eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"Do we respawn like them?"

Ai paused for a moment…then fired one round into Jake's leg. He screamed. "What the hell Ai? You shot me!"

"I know…"

He then fired a single shot into his chest. Jake crumpled down and didn't move. "Oh my god! JAKE!" They stood watching him. Suddenly a loud voice boomed seeming out of nowhere. "YOU ARE DEAD…"

"The hell?" Ai said looking around. Abruptly Jake sat up screaming again. "The fuck!"

"Oh good you aren't dead."

Jake reached instinctively for his magnum. "You little…" Chris grabbed his collar.

_**I realize how extremely short and kind of stupid this is but I figured we should try to update something. So here it is. Btw Sarah and I are huge Wesker fangirls as you will see in later chapters**_

_**Wesker—I should start running?  
>Chris—Yeah probably…<strong>_

_**Here you g- OMG WESKER! *chases him***_


End file.
